


At Water's Edge

by Leyenn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can drown in just an inch of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble response for the Trek100 prompt, _water_.

It's possible to drown in just inches of water. I learned that in school; I may even have practised it on roaches on the porch when I was a lot younger than I am now. A _lot_ younger.

The first time I saw her alone, I felt as if I were doing that to her. Pulled from the hive mind, drowning already in just those few hours of silence.

Standing here, I'm not so sure it was ever that way. "I do not wish to be with him," she said just a moment ago, and now I'm the one overwhelmed.

  


*

  



End file.
